Who is kimiko?
by cloud nova
Summary: Kagome is owned by Naraku. Naraku wants something from sesshomaru and uses Kagome to get it. will naraku's plan work? What happens when they discover who Kagome really is? And who is this kimiko, that sesshomaru keeps thinking about?
1. kagome in pain

It was dark outside and it's a full moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Hope you like this story, and if there is anything you want me to change then let me know. And please review!**

**Chapter 1: Kagome in Pain**

It was dark outside and it's a full moon. A scream was heard but a silver haired guy ignored it and kept walking. When he noticed it was coming from his girlfriend's house, he stopped walking. He smelled the air and found out that the girl screaming wasn't his girlfriend. He kept walking and ignored all the crying screams he was hearing.

**In the mansion:**

"Kiki tell Kagome to come over here."

"Yes my lord." Kiki said bowing her head and leaving to get Kagome.

Ten minutes later she came in his room very sad and depressed. Naraku walked towards her then smiled. He slapped her on the face. You could see Naraku's hand print in Kagome's right cheek.

"Lay down."

Kagome got scared but did what she was told. Kagome lay down in the bed and closed her eyes. She felt Naraku getting on top of her. He started kissing her cheek to her neck and then going lower. Naraku took off her plain tight blue shirt and her white and blue bra. Then he started sucking Kagome's nipple and biting it at the same time.

Kagome screamed every time she felt pain. All Naraku wanted to hear was Kagome being in pain. Naraku started to laugh and went towards her other nipple. Another scream was heard from Kagome. If you looked at her boobs, there was blood around the nipple.

Naraku then starts to take Kagome's black leather skirt off and her blue panties. Naraku takes off his white robe and was about to put his penis in her vagina but heard Kagome say something.

"Please Naraku. Stop. I'm sorry okay. I'll do anything but please don't do it."

Naraku laughed evilly. He put his penis in her vagina really quick that Kagome felt pain because of the repeated times that this has happened to her. Naraku pushed in and out very hard and fast. You would usually hear moaning but what was really coming out of Kagome's mouth was screams. Naraku liked that he was causing Kagome pain.

When Naraku wasn't having any more fun he stopped and dismissed Kagome but she fell asleep. Naraku slapped her and Kagome woke up. Now Kagome has two hand prints in her cheek.

Kagome put on her panties and bra and ran to her room with her clothes in her hands. Kagome lay down on her bed and went to sleep. She was really exhausted and had a lot of pain.

**Morning**

Kagome woke up and went to shower. After she took a shower she brushed her teeth and put on her school clothes. Kagome did her hair and went to the dinning room to eat some breakfast.

Apparently Naraku was there which you would barley see there. Kagome bowed down to Naraku and asked if she can get up and eat breakfast.

"Get up."

Kagome got up and went to get her food but stooped when Naraku said something.

"Come over here."

Kagome walked towards him.

"Yes my lord." Kagome said. She hated saying those words.

Naraku hit his lap very softly, letting her know that he want her to sit on his lap.

Kagome got really nervous but sat on his lap anyway. Naraku gave Kagome a kiss in the cheek. Then he moved towards Kagome's ear and kissed it. Then he whispered to her.

"Come home early today. And come straight to my room. Also look I quit you from your job and the money that I got from your paycheck will be useful for 1 week of food."

Naraku kissed Kagome in the cheek again.

"You may get off now and eat your breakfast.

Kagome got off him and sat down in a chair. The maid came and gave Kagome a plate with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Another maid came with a glass of orange juice.

Kagome ate her breakfast and drank her juice in a rush since Kagura was about to leave.

**What was that all about?**

**Naraku was being nice to Kagome.**

**Why was he being nice to her?**

**Is Naraku hiding something?**

**Find out in the next couple of chapter and please**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you for taking your time to read my story, so let me know what you thought about it. **


	2. found my sister

Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: If you have anything that I should fix let me know and please Review. **

_Thoughts _

' ' means someone is talking on the other line.

" " someone is talking on the phone or talking aloud to someone or themselves.

**Chapter 2: Found my sister **

**School**

Kagura got out of the limo and then Kagome got out. Kagome started to walk inside the entrance when she saw Kagura and her boyfriend kissing. She wished that she had someone to protect her form Naraku but all the guys she almost dated got scared. Then those guys told their friends and now the whole entire school knows so not even one guy will go out with her.

Kagome was almost in the cafeteria when someone just hugged her from behind, out of nowhere. Kagome tried to move the arms around her but wasn't able to. In three seconds the person let go and Kagome was able to turn around. When she did she saw another Kagome.

"Kikyo."  
Kagome hugged her tight and didn't let go until she heard Kikyo say she can't breath.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I asked my boyfriend to keep a look out when ever he goes to a new place, if he sees another me. He called me yesterday that he saw you and I got a plane over here right away. Are you still with Naraku?"

"Yes." Kagome said sadly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha's father is the richest person in Japan, he owns everything."

"We can go now. I can excuse you from school." Inuyasha said.

"Okay."

Inuyasha took his phone out and called his father.

'Hello'

"Dad we found Kikyo's sister."

'Bring her now, later I have a meeting and I can't be late.'

"Can u excuse her from school?"

'Yes. What school does she go to?'

"Tokyo Private High School."

'A limo will come in a couple of minutes. Inuyasha you're going to stay in school.'

"What! No I'm coming; I'm not going to stay in this damn stupid school."

After that Inuyasha hanged up the phone and walk towards the exit. Kagome and Kikyo followed him and waited for the limo. Then the bell rang. Sesshomaru popped out of nowhere behind Inuyasha.

"The bell rang; you're supposed to be inside."

"I'm not going to school. I have to do something important. And what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in your office doing work."

"I can go to work at any time I want. I suggest that you go to school, Father doesn't like idiots, plus all you would be doing is embarrassing him."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and looked at Kagome.

_She smells familiar. For some reason I like this smell. Why am I thinking this? Now I know, she smells like that girl I heard screaming. So she's the one that Naraku owns. How did he get her anyway? I wish I had her. Stop thinking this._

The entire time he was thinking this he was starting at her. He walked away from them and got in his black BMW car. Sesshomaru left to the mansion.

The limo came in three minutes after Sesshomaru left. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha went inside the limo. Kikyo asked Kagome questions in the car. One of the questions was; what does Naraku do to you that is so awful other than beating you?

"I hate him and all but it was because he took you away from me. And from newspaper and the news he seems nice."

"He rapes me almost every day. It's awful I tell you. I just want to get away from him. Everything I do is wrong and for every wrong thing I do he punishes me. I can't take it no more. I'm always scared." Kagome stopped talking and burst into tears.

Kikyo moved her hand up and down Kagome's back and hugged her.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay. Inuyasha's father will help free you."

The limo arrived at Inuyasha's mansion and they all stepped out. Kagome and Kikyo followed Inuyasha to Inuyasha's father office/study.

"Dad this is Kagome. And you remember Kikyo?"

"Yes, of course I remember Kikyo. Hello Kagome. Take a seat right here."

Kagome took a seat in the couch.

"Okay you found her. What seems to be the problem?"

"Kagome said she gets treated badly by Naraku. Kagome tell him the story."

Kagome talked for 30 minutes about what happened to her when Naraku first bought her to now. When she was done, Kagome was crying. Kikyo hugged her and comforted Kagome.

"Here." Mr. Takashi said.

Kagome took the tissue he had in his hand and wiped her face.

"It will take some time for me to get her freedom back. How old are you?"

"17"

"When will you be 18?"  
"In three months."

"Well the only way I can get your freedom back is by showing every one the kind of person he is. Then the other lords will agree with me and over throw him. I may be the most powerful in Japan but I'm not allowed to over throw someone without the other lord's opinions."

"What time is it?"

"11:00 p.m."

"Are you hungry Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I'll eat lunch."

"Yuki" Mr. Takashi said.

"Yes my lord." Yuki said bowing.

"Tell the people in the kitchen to cook something up for these kids. And tell Sesshomaru to come over here. Thank you Yuki."

Yuki bowed and then left to do what she was told. Kagome and Kikyo followed Inuyasha to the dining room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said.

"Mi lord. Your father has sent me here to get you. He's in his office."

"You can go now." Sesshomaru said without looking up from the book he was reading.

Sesshomaru put the bookmark in the book and put it on the table. He got up and went to his father's office. He opened the door and sat down in the couch.

"What do you want father?"

"Be ready at 3:00 p.m., we have a meeting with Lord Naraku. Apparently he has an assistance for you."

"What's the point of me coming? If you think she is someone I can count on then its fine by me."

"Well I can't come; I have something important to attend to. I just found out about it just recently."

Sesshomaru got up and went back to his study room. He took out his phone book and called Naraku.

'Hello'

"Is there any way our meeting can be before 3:00 p.m."

'Yes, what time is best for you?'

"12:00 p.m."

'Okay, I'll call the people I have for you to come at a different time. I'll see you at 12 Mr. Takashi.'

CLICK.

After Sesshomaru hanged up there was a knock.

"Come in"

"You have a visitor Mi lord." Yuki said.

"And who is this visitor?"

"It's Satomi."

"Let her in."

"Hello Sesshy."

Sesshomaru had his hands on Satomi's neck. "Don't call me Sesshy."

"Mmmm, I love them feisty."

Sesshomaru removed his hand and started to kiss her. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and walked towards the couch. He sat down with Satomi in his lap. Then Satomi kissed Sesshomaru, she tried to put her tongue in Sesshomaru mouth but he wouldn't let her.

"So, how about we go to bed?" She said when they finished kissing.

"No"

"I'm tired of this. All we do is kiss, mess around a little but when we are close to doing it you always say no."

"I'm not like those stupid guys. I'm not going to be one of your collections of people you did. Get out of my mansion."

"Fine."

Satomi left and Sesshomaru picked up his book and continued to read.

**Who exactly is going to be Sesshomaru's secretary?**

**What is Naraku up to?**

**Why was Sesshomaru with another girl if Kagura is his girlfriend?**

**Who really is this Satomi person?**

**Will Mr. Takashi be able to get Kagome's freedom?**

**You will find out in the next couple of chapters.**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


	3. sesshomaru's secretary

In the dining room there were rice, chicken, ribs, mashed potatoes, bread, cake: chocolate, vanilla, and also strawberry; sushi, fish, shrimp, lobster, and other kinds of food

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Cloudnova: (nova) Hello readers. My name is Hitomi Avayume.**

**Chibi Murphy: Who are you talking to?**

**Nova: To my readers.**

**Chibi Murphy: Oh ok. Can I go and see Susan?**

**Nova: No because you might beat him up.**

**Chibi Murphy: I promise that I won't.**

**Nova: No you're not going and stop distracting me.**

**-Chibi Murphy is asleep-**

**Nova: Sorry about that. She is my other half; her personality is a little different from mines. She likes to plays games all the time and one of them is hitting people. But yeah here's the Chapter.**

**Chibi Murphy: You better review or I'm going to… -Shaking fist-**

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's secretary **

In the dining room there were rice, chicken, ribs, mashed potatoes, bread, cake: chocolate, vanilla, and also strawberry; sushi, fish, shrimp, lobster, and other kinds of food. Kagome ate a piece of almost everything.

"Kagome and Kikyo, do ya want ice cream?"

Both Kagome and Kikyo nodded their heads. All three of them were stuffing their face but Inuyasha stuffed his face more.

The maid came with three cups of ice cream. One was vanilla with fudge on top, another was chocolate and vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, and the third one with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream with fudge and a cherry on top. The vanilla ice cream was Kikyo's, the chocolate and vanilla was Kagome's, and the last one was Inuyasha's.

When Kagome was half way down her phone was ringing.

"Who's that?" Kikyo asked.

"It's Naraku."

"Hello my lord."

'Hello Kagome. Apparently there is a change of plans. Come home before 12 o'clock.'

"Okay. I'll be there."

CLICK.

"What time is it?"

"11:30. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go. Naraku wants me home before 12 o'clock."

"I'll take you there." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside in front of the house. Inuyasha got inside the car when he was called by his father.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking Kagome?"

"He's taking me to Naraku's mansion."

"Sesshomaru can take you. Inuyasha go back to school."

Inuyasha was really angry but did what he was told and left to school. Kagome was really nervous; she didn't want to be all alone in a car with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came out of the house with a cold face and hopped in his car. He started the engine and waited for Kagome. Kagome sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

Tsuki saw a Black BMW coming to the mansion and went to tell lord Naraku.

"Lord Naraku."

"Get out, I'm doing important business."

"I'm sorry my lord but Mr. Takashi has arrived."

Naraku got off from the bed, walked toward the maid and slapped her in the face.

"Take him to the dining room and give him something to eat. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. And if you see Kagome tell her to come straight to my room."

"I'm already here." Kagome said.

"Good. Take off your clothes."

Kagome did what she was told even though she felt really uncomfortable.

"Minako help her put on the clothes."

"But I thought we ..."

Minako wasn't able to continue what she was saying because she was slapped across the face.

"When I say to do something, you do it." Naraku said laughing afterwards.

Minako got the clothes that were hanging in his closet and helped Kagome put on the kimono.

"You can leave." Naraku said.

Minako left in a rush and got in her car to work.

Naraku walked to Kagome and put his hands around her chin.

"You are just going to stand next to me and look pretty. Don't say a word unless I say so. If he doesn't like any of the other maids then you have to convince him to pick you as your secretary. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Naraku let got of her chin and put his hand around her waist. They walked to the study room and sat in the couch.

"Tsuki."

"Yes my lord."

"Bring Mr. Takashi over here."

"Yes my lord."

Tsuki left and came back with Mr. Takashi in five minutes.

"Take a seat Mr. Takashi."

"My father told me you have a couple of maids that can be my secretary."

"Yes I do. Tsuki will bring them in a couple of minutes."  
Tsuki came back with 10 maids behind her. They all lined up where Sesshomaru could see them.

"How about this one?" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"And why her?" Naraku said pulling Kagome closer to him.

"She seems more interesting than any of them." Sesshomaru said still looking at Kagome.

"Okay. You can have her tomorrow. I have some business with her."

"No I need to start working today. Tomorrow will be too late and there is a lot of work to be done."

"Make sure you bring her back before midnight. She is very special to me."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said getting up from the couch.

Naraku and Kagome stand up and Naraku put his hand around Kagome's chin and kissed her.

"Change your clothes; I'll be in the car waiting." Sesshomaru said then left the room.  
Naraku took her hand and went to her room. While they were walking in the hallway, Tsuki was walking in the opposite direction they were walking.

"Tsuki."

"Yes my lord."

"Follow me."

They arrived to Kagome's room in three minutes. Naraku was looking through Kagome's closet and took out a tight white spaghetti shirt and a mini black shirt. Then he went to the drawer and took out a black bra.

"Put this on, and Tsuki take out her heals."

Kagome hated putting on these types of clothes, but she was forced to wear them by Naraku.

"Do what he says, and today when you are done, we are going to talk. If you ruin the plan I'm going to tell you, you are going to pay so be careful of what you do." Naraku said then started to laugh evilly.

Kagome was getting scared now. She didn't want to be in Naraku's plan or be a part of it. She wants to have her freedom already.

Kagome finished dressing so she exited out of the room with Naraku next to her. They went outside and Kagome gave Naraku a kiss on the mouth; then entered the passenger seat.

**What is Naraku plan and what is he up to?  
Why did Kagome kiss Naraku before she left?**

**What exactly is going on? Well keep reading this story and you will find out.**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


	4. kagome's first day at work

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_Thoughts_

_The inner demon inside of Sesshomaru, talking inside his head._

**Chapter 4: Kagome's first day of work.**

There were reporters everywhere in front of the Takashi building. They heard that Sesshomaru got a new secretary. The police was moving them away from the entrance. A black BMW showed up and every reporter was near the car.

The guards and the police move them away from Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the building.

"Sesshomaru is she your new secretary?" A reporter asked.

Sesshomaru kept walking and ignored her.

"Lady, are you Sesshomaru's secretary?" The same reporter asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru moved his hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him so that the reporters won't harass her.

_Why did I just do that? I don't even like her like that. I should have picked one of the other maids instead. She smells good, Stop thinking about that Sesshomaru. _

_**You like her Sesshomaru. Mating season is coming soon, she can be good mate.**_

_I'm not going to mate with her. And I don't like her.  
__**Then why did you pick her as your private secretary?**_

_Because the other maids looked very useless; the only one left was her._

_**You chose her because the other maids didn't have a nice body for you to mess around with. They also weren't as pretty as her. You chose her because of her scent, it drives you insane that your inner demon, me, will come out. What you were actually looking for was a mate and you found her.**_

Sesshomaru got really angry so he stopped talking and ignored his inner demon self.

Once they were inside they took the elevator to the 18th floor. The elevator stopped and the door opened; Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out of the elevator. Sesshomaru took a right, then another right, kept walking until he saw double door. He opened the door, went inside without even holding the door for Kagome. Kagome opened the door since Sesshomaru didn't hold the door, and followed him towards a table.

"You will come here every day and bring me a black coffee, with four spoonful of sugar. Make sure you buy a chocolate chip muffin before you come inside the building. There is a store across the street in the corner; you can buy it there, it's only 35 yen."

Kagome took a cup and filled it with coffee and put four spoonful of sugar, then mixed it. When she was done she took another cup of coffee and did the same thing but instead it was three spoonful of sugar. She took one of those coffee holders that were made of cardboard and put the two coffees there.

Sesshomaru left the small cafeteria and waited for the elevator. The elevator opened and this person with a video camera was there. Sesshomaru went inside the elevator and Kagome followed.

"Mr. Takashi. I know you are a busy man but can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Give my secretary your card and she will call you to give an appointment."

The girl gave Kagome the card. "Thank you Mr. Takashi, I won't waist your time."

Sesshomaru just gave her a cold look and got off at the 20th floor. There was a guard at the door and he stopped the girl when she was about to step out.

"Miss, this floor is not available to people only to Mr.Takashi, his secretary, and his family."

"Can I first take a picture of him?"

"No. I'm really sorry miss but you must go now."

The guard pushed her in the elevator and the elevator door closed.

When Sesshomaru came out of the elevator he made a right since he couldn't take a left and kept walking until he reached a door at the end.

"This is your office." Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the office. "And through that door is my office. No one is aloud to enter my office unless I say so or you are coming in. Your job is to answer the phone and make appointments for me. You will have some paper work that you will fill out. In the third drawer there are some information about me and my family. If you are filling out an application or any other paper work, if you need that information you may use it. If any one comes here and ask to see me let me know, and I'll let you know if they can come in. And last thing is I won't always be here but you are still expected to come to work. Can you handle that?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru went to his office and picked a pile of papers; he put it on top of Kagome's desk.

"I want all of it done by today. The envelopes are in the first floor in the front dress. In the middle drawer there are a couple of papers with stickers that have the building address. Use that for the envelopes and you will have to write out the address its going to be mailed to. The list of the address is the first two papers in this stack. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

Sesshomaru left and when Kagome noticed the coffee in her hands, she knocked on the door. She heard him say come in so she opened the door and entered the office.

"You forgot your coffee."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru the coffee and left to do her work.

Kagome left the office and it was only Sesshomaru. He started to drink his coffee.

_I feel so horny. Who should I call? Maybe I should call Yuki? _

_**Maybe you should call Kagome; she's just a door away. –starts to laugh-**_

Sesshomaru ignored him and calls Yuki; once he called he hears the voice mail. Sesshomaru hanged up and thought if there was anyone else but the only thing in his head was Kagome.

Sesshomaru presses a button and tells Kagome to come to the office.

Kagome exited Sesshomaru's office and sat at her chair. She went straight to work. She found some envelopes in the right, second drawer. Kagome did five envelopes when she heard from the phone Sesshomaru saying that he wants her in his office. She thought she was in trouble but she hoped that she wasn't.

She got up from her seat and went to Sesshomaru's office. Kagome closed the door when she entered and walked towards Sesshomaru's desk.

"You called?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and walked over to her. Kagome was getting scared so she backed up; she stopped when she reached the wall. Sesshomaru put both of his hands on each side so that Kagome couldn't escape. He leaned downward until his face was close to Kagome's. Then he kissed her and moved his hand on her waist.

Kagome kissed back because she thought he might do something to her like Naraku does. Sesshomaru started to kiss her in her neck and going lower. Kagome didn't like this but she tried to calm down.

**What going to happen next?**

**Will Sesshomaru and Kagome do it?**

**Why was Sesshomaru acting all weird?**

**Will Kagome let Sesshomaru continue?**

**Well you are going to have to find out when I update chapter 6.**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**

**And I might update soon... **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This chapter is about what Naraku does while Kagome is working.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Minako."

"Yes my lord."

"Call Satomi for me and tell her to come over here."

"Yes my lord."

Minako left and went to make the phone call. When she was about to dial the number, she heard the door bell. Minako put down the phone and went to open the door; it was Satomi.

"I was just about to call you. Naraku wants you in his room. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes."

Satomi went to Naraku's room.

"You wanted me?"

"Sit down"

Satomi walked to his bed and lay down.

"So what did you want from me."

"First tell me, how come you came here before Minako called you?"

"Because I've tried so many times to have sex with Sesshomaru but ever time I try I fail. And I came here to have sex. How about you, why did you want me here."

"Same thing you wanted."

"What happened to that slave of yours?"

"She's working for Mr. Takashi."

"Well I'm here and ready."

Naraku laughed evilly and walked towards Satomi. He started to kiss her, and then he went down to her neck. He sucked on her neck and Satomi started to moan. There was a pink mark on Satomi's neck.

Naraku took off Satomi's shirt and started to suck on her breast. After three minutes he went to the other breast. All you heard in Naraku's room was loud moaning. Then Naraku took off his shirt and pants; all he was wearing was his boxers. He then took off Satomi's mini skirt, high heel shoes, and then her panties. Naraku started to lick her vagina, making Satomi to giggle but then she ended up moaning.

Naraku wished that Kagome was like this but since she doesn't like it he usually always give her pain. One thing he liked is having sex or making someone in pain.

Satomi stopped Naraku after a couple of minutes. She took off Naraku's boxers off and started to suck on his penis. Naraku started to get hard.

When Satomi was done Naraku put his penis in Satomi's vagina. Naraku went in and out really quick and hard, and Satomi was moaning every time he went in and out.

Naraku was really horny and didn't even warn Satomi that sperm was going to come out. When he couldn't hold it no more he stopped moving in and out and stayed inside her vagina until the sperm came out.

"Naraku I want more. Why did you stop?"

Naraku just laughed and then he moved to her ear and whispered.

"You're going to bear my child."

"I don't care just keep going."

Naraku continued and they didn't stop until 20 minutes later.

When they were done Naraku took his towel and went to his bathroom. In his room to the left he had a bathroom and the other bathroom was on the right side. Satomi went to the one in the right and took a shower.

"Minako" Naraku said when he came out of the shower.

In two minutes Minako showed up.

"Yes my lord."

"Get some clothes for Satomi and have dinner ready."

"Yes my lord."

Minako left and went to Kagome's room and took one of the clothes that revealed a lot. Then she went upstairs and left the clothes on the bed. Minako left the room and told the chef in the kitchen to cook some food for Naraku and Satomi.

**What was that all about?**

**What kind of person Naraku really is?**

**What's with Satomi? First she is with Sesshomaru now with Naraku?**

**Why didn't she say no to bear a child for Naraku?**

**Well please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

**Happened last in Chapter 4:**

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and walked over to her. Kagome was getting scared so she backed up; she stopped when she reached the wall. Sesshomaru put both of his hands on each side so that Kagome couldn't escape. He leaned downward until his face was close to Kagome's. Then he kissed her and moved his hand on her waist. _

_Kagome kissed back because she thought he might do something to her like Naraku does. Sesshomaru started to kiss her in her neck and going lower. Kagome didn't like this but she tried to calm down. _

**Chapter 6: **

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her in the eye.

"You're scared. Why is that, I haven't done anything bad to you yet?"

Kagome started to get even more scared because she remembered all of the things Naraku did. Since she was remembering it she started to cry. Kagome tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't.

Sesshomaru moved away from Kagome and took the tissue book from his desk. He gave it to Kagome and sat down in his chair.

_Why was I being so nice to her? For some reason she reminds me of someone. _

_**Maybe because she is the girl you feel in love with when you were little. She's right there in front of you, why do you think you mistaken Kikyo as Kimiko. Kikyo and Kagome look almost the same. And Kagome also has the same sent as Kimiko and also they way she acts.**_

_Shut up. She isn't Kimiko and can't be; Kimoko is dead._

_**You can keep thinking that but she is Kimiko. The way they walk, talk, act, and scent is just the same way as kimiko's. She's your mate, the one you loved when you were little. She promised you that she won't die and here she is. She made you that promise.**_

_I said shut up. She isn't Kimoko. Kimiko is nothing like her.___

"When you are done continue your work."

Sesshomaru got up, left the office to the elevator. Went to the first floor, got in his car and drove. He kept driving not knowing where he was going. When he stopped he was in the cemetery; he walks towards the temple. He looked at the graves; all of them were his family. Sesshomaru stopped at the last one where Kimiko's grave was; he looked at the name and saw that it said his mother's name.

_That's not possible, the last grave was kimiko's and next to Kimiko's was moms._

Sesshomaru looked next to his mother's and saw a broken stone; which looked just like Kimiko's. Sesshomaru's eye sight was getting blurry. He touched his face and didn't even notice that he was crying.

Sesshomaru tried to put himself together but he couldn't. Kimiko effect so much that he's always sad when he see's her grave.

Sesshomaru went to his car and drove to his house.

"You're scared. Why is that, I haven't done anything bad to you yet?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stayed quiet. She tried to get rid of all those memories that took her forever to forget. Then she started to cry, and couldn't stop.

_Why do I have to remember her? He might fire me now; Naraku is going to kill me._

Thinking about that made her cry even more. Kagome didn't want to die yet.

Then Sesshomaru gave her a box of tissue, and she took it. Kagome wiped her face and tried to calm down. When she was calm and stopped crying, Sesshomaru wasn't in the office.

_Where did Sesshomaru go? I should get back to work. I just hope he doesn't fire me. Why did I have to cry?_

Kagome left the office and went back to work. By 3:00 p.m. she was hungry so she took a break. She left her office and walked to the elevator. Kagome was daydreaming that she didn't hear footsteps and when she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"A lunch break."

"What time do you get out of school?"

"2:00 p.m."

"You'll have lunch at 4 p.m., starting tomorrow."

Sesshomaru left and went to his office. Kagome kept walking and waited for the elevator. In two minutes the elevator door opened; she went inside and pressed the first floor button.

The elevator stopped at the 18th floor and a silver haired guy entered the elevator.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"When did you get the job? And who do you work for?"

"Today is my first day; I work for Sesshomaru. Where's Kikyo?"

"She's at my office on the 19th floor."

The elevator came to a stop at the first floor.

"Bye."

Kagome left the elevator and went outside. She walked to the corner store and bought herself a pound cake, a bag of mini recess, cosmic brownie, three chips, and an orange soda.

She walked back to the building but was stopped by a reporter. She was lucky that there was a guard because she was able to escape. Kagome took the elevator to the 20th floor and went to her office.

Apparently there was someone sitting in her chair. Her back was faced toward her so she wasn't able to see her face.

"You must be Kagome." The woman said when he turned around.

"Yes."

"You look a lot like Kimiko."

"No I only look like my twin sister Kikyo." Kagome said. She started to get confused of what the lady had said.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's my older sister."

"You two don't look alike to me; you look more like Kimiko."

Kagome stayed silent, she was confused about what she was saying.

"Yuki leave her alone." Sesshomaru said when he came out of his office.

Yuki walked towards Sesshomaru and pushed him against the wall.

"I know she looks like Kimiko but I can do whatever I want and say whatever I want. Just because she looks like her doesn't mean it's her. Kimiko is dead; you have me now and you don't need anyone el and you don't need anyone else." Yuki said in his ear. Then she started to kiss Sesshomaru.

Kagome was watching and couldn't watch any more because it seemed like they were going to have sex and she didn't want to be around when it happens. She left the room and went back inside until they weren't there.

Yuki was kissing Sesshomaru; then Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck and going lower. Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to his office. He put her down on top of his desk.

"How come you never told me this?"

"Because all you ever thought about was her. I loved you ever since I met you."

Sesshomaru looked at her showing all his emotions. Sesshomaru was really horny so he wanted to get rid of that so he decided to do it with Yuki.

Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck, and then he went lower and took off her shirt. He took off her black bra and started to suck on her breast. Yuki started to moan out loud, and moaned again when Sesshomaru moved to the other breast. Sesshomaru's penis was getting hard so he unbuttoned Yuki's pants and took it off. Then Sesshomaru took off his shirt and pants; then took off Yuki's panties. Sesshomaru was about to take his boxers off but he stopped. Instead he put on his pants on.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on my clothes."

"Why. We didn't even get a chance to get that far. Don't you love me Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I do Yuki but not in that way."

"It's because of her; isn't it?"

"No it has nothing to do with her. I has to do with Kimiko; I know she is alive somewhere."

"No she's not. I saw her die with my two eyes. Just get over her; you will only have me."

"Leave."

"What. No I'm not leaving until we have sex."

"Leave Yuki, now."

Yuki put her clothes on and left. She didn't want Sesshomaru turning into in demon. His eyes where red when he said 'leave Yuki, now'.

Yuki left the office and saw Kagome doing the paper work.

"Nice meeting you Kagome. Make sure no one goes to see him. Okay."

"Yes."

Kagome thought that maybe they made a mess when they did it; but she thought wrong, it was because Sesshomaru was pissed off and if you get him angrier he will turn to his demon form and kill you.

**Sorry but I have to end it here.**

**What does Yuki know that she hasn't told Sesshomaru yet?**

**Who is Kimiko they keep talking about?**

**What did Yuki meant about when she said that Kagome and Kikyo don't look a like that Kagome and Kimiko looks alike?**

**Will Kagome be able to go through this every single day?**

**What relationship did Sesshomaru and Kimiko have?**

**What does Kagome have to do with Kimiko?**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**

**Tell me what you think about my story; if I should change it or continue it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. If you want me to continue it then I will continue it. So Review! Review! **

**Well here's the story.**

**Chapter 7:**

**  
**It was dark outside and a full moon; it was 10:00 p.m. Kagome finally finished her job, so she put away everything and was about to call Naraku when Sesshomaru came out of his office.

"I thought you already left."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and started to walk. Kagome followed him and got inside his car when they got there. Sesshomaru drove very fast and was at Naraku's mansion at in 20 minutes.

Kagome said thank you and got out of the car. When Kagome was about to turn right after she closed the door someone's hands were around her waist. Kagome looked behind her and saw Naraku.

"So do you like your new secretary?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"I'll let you know in a week." Sesshomaru said, and then he left.

Naraku moved next to Kagome and walked inside the mansion. They went to the third floor to h is room. Naraku picked her up and laid her in his bed softly.

Kagome started to get scared because Naraku is never nice to her.

"Did I do something wrong Naraku?"

Naraku sat next to Kagome and kissed her. "No you didn't."

"Minako."

In five minutes Minako showed up. "Yes, my lord."

"Help Kagome change her clothes."

Minako took off Kagome's clothes; Kagome just stayed still because there was no way she can stop Minako so she can do it herself. Minako took out a night gown and put it on Kagome. The gown was a white see through and it reached 2 inches below Kagome's butt.

"What's going on?" Kagome said; she was starting to get scared, she didn't know what was going on.

"You're going to sleep with Naraku for today. Tomorrow you and Naraku will have a larger room for the both of you. All of your stuff is there; all we need is to move his stuff." Minako said.

"But what about the room I was in?"

"It's occupied; it's the new maid's room now."

"You always have new maids every week but you never changed my room."

"Oh but this maid is different; I won't be hurting you no more unless I have to." Naraku smirked after he saw Kagome's face.

"Wait Minako did you say you forgot to move Naraku's stuff?"

"Yes."

Kagome had a scared look in her face.

Naraku got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I had a little talk with Satomi and I made a deal with her. I'll tell you when you are ready." Naraku kissed her cheek when he was done.

Kagome was taking all this in.

_Thank you Satomi, I hope it isn't something bad. I'm going to have to sleep in the same bed as Naraku every day. At least he won't hurt me, I hope Inuyasha's father can get me fee real quickly._

"How did it go at work?"

"It was okay, I might come late most of the time; Sesshomaru gives me a lot of work to do."

"Good. I want you to get close to him."

"I don't want to be part of your plan Naraku, you know that."

"But I own you and you have to do what I say, unless you want me to hurt you." Naraku started to laugh.

"No. I'll do it."

"Good girl." Naraku kissed Kagome in the mouth for 10 seconds and then put his arm around Kagome waist. He moved her real close to him and went to sleep.

Kagome fell asleep when she got tired and couldn't keep her eyes open.

**Sorry this chapter is short. But I'll try to make the other chapter longer.**

**What is the deal Naraku and Satomi made?**

**Why is Naraku being nice all of a sudden, what exactly is he up to?**

**What is Kagome's role in Naraku's plan?**

**What is he actually planning?**

**What did Sesshomaru mean when he said,"** **I'll let you know in a week".**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome woke up early to get ready for school. She didn't remember what had happened yesterday so when she saw Naraku next to her she screamed.

Naraku woke up annoyed and slapped Kagome in the face. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry my lord." A scared Kagome said.

Kagome got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Get ready for school."

"There's no need for you to change in the bathroom." Naraku whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her on the neck and sat down on his bed to watch the show.

Kagome didn't see Naraku move an inch. She started to get scared; she didn't even know that Naraku is a powerful half demon.

Kagome had a night gown, if she took it off she would be completely naked. Kagome didn't have a bra or panties. Kagome took it off and walked to the bathroom to shower. She didn't know that Naraku was following her, so when he kissed her in the neck she jumped.

"Did I scare you?" Naraku said in an evil laugh.

Kagome stayed quite and walked away from him to enter the shower.

Naraku grabbed her wrist and stopped Kagome from what she was doing.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes." Kagome responded.

Naraku kissed her cheek and let her go. Kagome turned on the water and went inside the shower. Naraku left and lay down his bed.

_Why is this happening to me? _Three tears came out of Kagome's eyes. _How long is it going to take them to get me freed from this horrible man?_

Kagome wiped away the tears and washed her face. Then she brushed her teeth and went to Naraku's room to change to her uniform.

Every single thing Kagome did Naraku was watching. Kagome felt very exposed and didn't like Naraku looking at her when she took her towel off. Kagome put her panties and bra very quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

Naraku was in front of her now. He grabbed her chin and moved her face so that she was starting at him.

"Answer me."

Kagome stayed silent; she didn't know what to say.

"Ah. I see, you don't want me to see you naked. Does it bother you when I do?

"Yes." Kagome whispered.

"Get used to it."

Naraku let go of Kagome and watched her change from his bed. When Kagome left he went back to sleep.

Kagome walked to the dining room and took her seat; she ate her breakfast. Kagome didn't see Kagura so she went outside to see if the limo was there but it wasn't. Instead Sesshomaru was there waiting for her and also a maid near the car with Kagome's school book bag.

"Here you go Kagome."

"Thank you."

Kagome got in the car and put on her seat belt.

"What's going on?"

"I'm giving you a ride."

"But why. I thought you hated me for what happened yesterday."

"Do you prefer to walk?"

"No, no, I don't mind you driving me to school; it's just that I thought you hated me after what happened yesterday in your office."

"I don't hate you. What happened that time I didn't mean to do it? I wasn't acting myself."

_**'You love her. Just admit it.'**_

___'No I don't love her, she's just my secretary.'_

_**'You never picked up your other secretaries. You like her. It's because she's just like Kimiko.'**_

___'She's not Kimiko. And I don't like her.'_

_**'You're becoming a softly, I guess Rin soften you up and since Kimiko is back you're turning to your normal self.'**_

___'Shut up.'_

Grrrrr. Sesshomaru was tired of his inner demon.

"Did I do something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"No." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on. Before she could ask they were already arrived at the school. Kagome got out of the car and before she closed the door she said thank you.

The whole entire time she was at school all she could think about is Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't copy any of the notes in class and she was so lucky that she didn't get caught by the teachers. When it was lunch time Sango met up wit Kagome but when she said hi, Kagome didn't respond. Sango tried many ways to get her attention but failed. It was like Kagome was in her own world and forgot about the real world.

Miroku came and said hi to Kagome; just like what happen with Sango earlier she didn't answer.

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to get her attention and she would just ignore me."

"I have an idea."

Miroku groped Kagome and she didn't even get mad or beat the shit out of Miroku. Miroku was really confused to why she didn't even hit him for what he just did. While Miroku was in his own confusion, Kagome walked up to a table and sat down.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru showed up.

"What did you just do monk?"

"Ummm. I was trying to get Kagome's attention and I kind of groped her."

"If I were you monk I'll keep my hands to myself. What's wrong with her?"

"She seems to be in her own world, she was like that in class and when I met up with her for lunch."

Sesshomaru sat across from Kagome and she didn't even notice him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said while waving his hand in front of her face.

"S-Sesshomaru w-what a-are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you this." Sesshomaru said giving Kagome the folder he had in his hand.

"Oh. Thank you."

"I won't be at work today so you're on your own." With that said Sesshomaru left the cafeteria and went to his car.

**Well I am finally done with this chapter. Sorry that I took so long to update but I get lazy sometimes. Since I don't have internet I'll have more time to type the chapters and update more often. So when I get the chance to use my cousin's computer I'll update more often. Please Review.**

**Questions?**

**Why isn't Sesshomaru going to work?**

**What is in that folder that Sesshomaru gave Kagome?**

**What was going on in Kagome brain that made her be in her dream land?**

**Does Sango and Miroku know about the way Naraku treats her?**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW... IF YOU REVIEW I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9:**

Right after Sesshomaru left Kagome noticed that she was in the lunch room. She was really confused on how she got there; she doesn't even remember what happened in her other classes.

"Kagome?" Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Sorry Sango, I zoned out."

"What was cold hearted prince doing here and talking to you?"

"Oh, you mean Sesshomaru. I work for him, I'm his new secretary."

"WHAT. Are you out of your mind?"

Everyone was looking at Sango at her sudden screaming.

"You have to quit, he's going to kill you." After Sango said that she noticed people were looking and that's when everyone mined their own business. Everyone knew not to mess with Sango; she's almost the strongest girl in the school. Humans and half demons always picked on Kagome. The reason because they did was because Kagome always turned down guys that asked her out so they get mad and bully her. The females are always jealous of her because she's not too skinny or too fat, she's just the right height, has beautiful hair, nice legs, and a pretty girl. There was always something wrong with the female demons or humans, they didn't look as perfect as Kagome did.

But all the bulling stopped when Kagome met Sango and they became friends.

"Sango I think you are going over board. He's not going to kill me; he's Inuyasha's half brother. My sister goes out with him, she'll make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't hurt me plus I already met their father. He's the one who offered me the job."

"You mean Inuyasha with the dog ears. They can't be related, Sesshomaru is very intelligent and Inuyasha is dum as a potato."

"I'm not dum as a potato you stupid demon slayer." Inuyasha said. Apparently Inuyasha was eavesdropping on their conversation ever since Sesshomaru entered the cafeteria.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hey." Inuyasha left since Sango was ignoring him.

"Enough about Sesshomaru, so who are you taking to the dance?"

"The dance is three months away so I haven't thought about it. How about you Kagome?"

"Well I don't have anyone in mind yet."

_'Yes you do, you want to go to the dance with Sesshomaru.' Kagome's conscious said._

_"No I don't. He almost raped me."_

_'He never did. He likes us, just admit it.'_

_"No he doesn't, I bet he just like the way I look, just like the rest of them."_

_'Yeah right, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He could have taken advantage of you when he had the chance at work but he didn't. That means he really likes you.'_

-Kagome stopped arguing with herself.-

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome said giving Sango a smile.

Sango knew she wasn't okay but she didn't want to start asking her questions.

School was finished and Kagome got a ride from Sango; she dropped her off near the store. She said goodbye to Sango and went inside the store. Kagome bought two chocolate chip muffins, orange juice, and different kinds of candy.

When Kagome was inside the building she saw Sesshomaru walking towards the elevator. She ran to catch up towards him.

"I thought you said you weren't coming to work?"

Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw his secretary; he ignored her and went inside the elevator.

"I asked you a question."

Sesshomaru ignored her once again and it got Kagome really mad.

Kagome walked towards him and said, "Just because you own almost everything in Japan doesn't mean you can just ignore anyone you want you stupid arrogant cold hearted prince" while poking him every time she said a word.

**Sorry for ending the chapter here. And I'm also sorry for not updating soon. It's just ever since I moved I've been lazy lately.**

**What is Sesshomaru going to do to Kagome after she just disrespects him?**

**How come Sesshomaru is at work?**

**Does Kagome really like Sesshomaru?**

**Why did she buy two chocolate chip muffins if Sesshomaru had told her he wasn't going to work?**

**Please review and I'll try my best to update the next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Chapter: **_Kagome walked towards him and said, "Just because you own almost everything in Japan doesn't mean you can just ignore anyone you want you stupid arrogant cold hearted prince" while poking him every time she said a word._

**Chapter 10:**

When Kagome was done poking him in the chest the elevator door opened. Kagome walked out and she started to talk to herself in her mind.

_"OMG, I can't believe I did that. Now he's going to kill me."_

Kagome rushed to the office and got there before Sesshomaru. She went to hide under her desk but was stopped by strong hands.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my desk." Kagome said trying hard not to show that she was scared.

"In my office now."

Kagome went inside the office and started to panic.

00000000000000000000000000

**Mr.Takashi's Office.**

"Can you free Kagome quicker?" Kikyo asked.

"No I can't. Sesshomaru won't go along with the plan."

"Well you have to come up with another plan. I don't know what he's planning but if we don't get her freed soon we might not be able to get her back again." Kikyo said calmly.

"I'm really sorry Kikyo. The only best plan is to get Sesshomaru to agree and the person who can persuade him is Kimiko but she's dead."

"Who's Kimiko?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo but that's not my place to tell you. If you want to know Sesshomaru will chose to either tell you or not."

"What was her last name?"

"Natsuharu."

"Good bye Mr.Takashi."

"Good bye Kikyo."

00000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru entered his office but was bumped into. Kagome looked up and got frightened.

"Umm. I'm so-sorry I didn't mean to bump in-into you."

Kagome closed her eyes waiting until she was hit but when she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru smiling.

"How-how come you did-didn't hit me?" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru walked forward but every time he did Kagome took a step back. Sesshomaru took another step and smiled. Kagome bumped into his desk and she wasn't fast enough to move left or right, Sesshomaru trapped her. He got closer to her and stopped until their bodies were touching.

Sesshomaru was about to lean in and kissed her but he stopped. A tear came down and he walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome went to rub his back when she was hit. She was knocked out and was also thrown through the window.

When Sesshomaru heard the crash he stopped transforming into his demon form and saw Kagome falling. He jumped out the window, caught Kagome and landed safely on his feet in front of the building. He carried Kagome bridal style and went inside.

"Nana, call an ambulance."

"Yes my lord."

Fifteen minutes later an ambulance came and took Kagome to the hospital.

Sesshomaru got in his car and went home.

**Why did Sesshomaru cry?**

**Does Kikyo know this Kimiko; the one Mr.Takashi is talking about?**

**Will Kagome be alright after what just happened? Will she be able to face Sesshomaru?**

**Does Sesshomaru like Kagome? If he does then why didn't he agree to Mr.Takashi's plan?**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 11:**

Kikyo waited for Sesshomaru in his room. She was going to find out who this Kimiko person is; the name sounded familiar to her. She waited for half an hour when she was about to leave, then Sesshomaru showed up.

"What are you doing here? Get out."

"There's something we need to talk about."

"Get out." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Not until you tell me about Kimiko Natsuharu."

"Who told you her name?"

"Your father."

Sesshomaru cursed in his mind. He looked at Kikyo and decided to tell her.

"Alexis."

"Yes my lord." a female fox demon showed up in front of Sesshomaru.

"Take her', pointing to Kikyo,'to my office."

"Yes my lord. Follow me."

Kikyo followed Alexis and waited for Sesshomaru again but this time it was only a minute. When Sesshomaru showed up he took a seat by desk.

"Who's blood was that all over you?"

"None of your business."

Kikyo stayed silent and waited for Sesshomaru to tell her his story.

**Previously**

"Hello Lord and Lady Natsuharu. How have you been lately, and who is this cute little pup?"

"This is my daughter Kimiko." Lord Natsuharu said.

Lord Takashi went down eye level with Kimiko. "Hello."

Kimiko went behind her father's leg and started to get scared.

"I don't bite." Takashi said getting closer to Kimiko.

Kimiko started to cry. Lord Natsuharu picked up Kimiko and rubbed her back. Kimiko calmed down and stopped crying.

"It's okay sweetie, he won't hurt you I promise."

He was about to give Kimiko to Lord Takashi but Kimiko held really tight to her father.

"I'm sorry for the way she's acting, she almost got raped by her cousins. Ever since that day the only male that can touch her is me."

"Where's your son Sesshomaru?"

"He's in the gardens with his mother."

"Would it be okay with you if your mate and pup joins our conversation?" Lord Natsuharu asked.

"Alexis."

"Yes my lord."

"Tell my mate and son to come to my office."

"Yes my lord."

They all followed Takashi to his office; Sesshomaru and his mom showed up three minutes later.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said.

"I want you to meet Kimiko."

Sesshomaru looked at Lord Natsuharu and saw a pup being held by his arm. He walked towards her and took his hand out with a smile.

"Hi I'm Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands."

Kimiko looked at Sesshomaru then burried her face on her father's chest.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Kimiko's hand tightened on her father's shirt. He got up and left the room; he kept walking until he got to the gardens.

"What's wrong?"

Kimiko moved her face from her father's chest and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't want to mate with anyone; i want to go home."

"You'll have to mate one day when you are older, you can't be all alone and unprotected."

"But the lady said that i'm going to be mated to Sesshomaru or her nephew."

"No you're not, don't worry I'll talk to her. She doesn't have control over you but me and Lord Takashi. He's going to be your other father just in case anything happens to me. You'll have to get used to him, he won't hurt you okay. He's going to protect you, I'm going away in three days and I'm not sure when I'm coming back."

"No daddy is not leaving me." Kimiko said starting to cry.

"Please don't cry sweetie, you know I hate it when you are sad."

"Here, I hope this makes you feel better." Sesshomaru said giving Kimiko a flower. Hatsuharu took the flower and gave it to Kimiko.

"What do you say."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to play with Sesshomaru or go home?"

"Go home."

He got up and said goodbye to Sesshomaru. He left his mate behind and went home with Kimiko still in his arms.

**End of Chapter**

**In chapter 12 I'll continue the story Sesshomaru is telling Kikyo.**

**Please review. Sorry for taking forever but I'm so lazy and I finally decided to update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I was going to make this longer but I ended up ending the chapter this way. I'll try to make Chapter 13 long....**

**Chapter 12**

"Father what's wrong with Kimiko?"

"I don't know the story, you should ask her father."

"I'm right here, you can ask me now." Lord Natsuharu said.

"I didn't smell your scent, does any of my servants know you are here?"

"No, I hid my scent, I don't want my mate to know I'm here."

"Lord Natsuharu, how come Kimiko was scared yesterday?"

"When I tell you the story would you promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"It was Kimiko's birthday and my mate's family decided to throw her a party. Her cousin wanted to give her a gift and I let her go and get it. When she took too long I started to worry so I looked for her. When I was close enough I heard her scream so I rushed to the room. I saw her naked and blood on her legs. She was crying, I checked the room and I saw no one. I picked her up and took her to the bathroom to clean her up. I was really angry that someone hurt her. After I cleaned her up I put my shirt around her to cover her body; she fell asleep in my arms. I ran to the dining room and growled at everyone. I said, 'Who was the one that touched my daughter?'. No one said anything but one of them laughed. His name was Ogumi, he was a couple of years older than you Sesshomaru. He was the one that told her he was going to give her a gift. I got really pissed off and gave my daughter to one of my guards. I ran to Ogumi to kill him but I was stopped by his father. He is the Lord of the Northern lands and if I killed Ogumi or his father they would have over thrown me. I took Kimiko and left to my castle leaving my mate behind. She said she was going to handle things and ever since that day I never saw Ogumi. Well thats why she is scared of man, she thinks that all of them will treat her like that. Since I've told you my story, can I speak with your father alone."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru left and closed the door.

"I know my mate is planning something, that's why I'm leaving Kimiko in your hands and the Southern Lands. If I die you are in charge of those lands until you think Kimiko is old enough to take over. Please take care of her."

"Yes I'll protect her with my life. I'll treat her like my own daughter."

"I have to go before she finds out I came here. Kimiko is coming today with her guards. There will be one guard that will be with her 24/7, if you need to talk about anything dealing with Kimiko speak with her."

"Okay."

_**Back to Present**_

"I heard everything her father said. When she came that day she wasn't that afraid. We got to know each other and I was beginning to love her. On her 17th birthday, Ogumi came for her. He wanted to mate her but I got in the way of it. He blamed me for stealing Kimiko away from him. If she never met me, she would have fallen in love with him, but he was wrong. Ever since that incedent on her birthday, she hated him. He kidnapped her the next day after her birthday and killed her in front of my eyes. I tried to save her but I couldn't, I was too weak. It haunted me for centuries and I was fianlly able to be at peace until I met your sister. She brang all my memories back, I don't know why but she seems so much like her."

"That's because she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome is Kimiko, but she doesn't know. My grandpa erased her memories and sealed her demon powers."

"How do you know this?"

"I figured it out and I asked grandpa; he told me and my mother. We decided to tell her but mom was against it but it was too late to tell her, she was sold to Naraku. I wasn't experienced enough to get rid of her seal, grandpa tried to explain it to me but I never got it."

"I might have a way to help you."

"So you are going to help Kagome."

"Yes but I have to kill someone first."

"Wouldn't you go to jail."

"No because he is number one in the warrant."

"How is it if its different names."

"If you didn't tell me she was Kimiko, I wouldn't have known that he was the same person as ................."

**Find out next chapter what Sesshomaru was going to say.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13**

"If you never told me she was Kimiko, I wouldn't have known that he was the same person as Naraku. We have to kill him before he kills her again."

"What do you mean kills her again?"

"Ogumi was suppose to mate with Kimiko but she didn't want to. Lady Natsuharu was still alive so she took over the lands even though she wasn't his true mate. She was the one who chose Ogumi as Kimiko's mate but it didn't work because she was suppose to follow my father's orders not hers. Lord Natsuharu knew that she hated his daughter so he gave my father custody of Kimiko before he died. When he found out she tried to kidnapped her, he killed her and took over the Northern lands. He took care of her so it was really hard for Ogumi to get Kimiko alone, she was either with father or me. One day Kimiko was in the gardens by herself and Ogumi was able to get through without the guards finding out. He tried to mate her but when she refused he killed her. I was too late to stop him, all this time I thought she was dead."

"She's inside Kagome's soul, you need to awaken it once you do that we can find a way to get her demonic powers back. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, follow me."

Kikyo followed him and they headed towards his car. He drove to the hospital and took Kikyo to a private room. When they entered the room was empty, Kagome was gone.

"Yes my lord." A nurse came when she heard him call her.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you she was taken to your father's castle."

"Which one?"

"The northern side."

Sesshomaru left with Kikyo following to his car. He drove to the castle, when he got out he smelled her scent. Kikyo tried to keep up with Sesshomaru but she got lost on the way.

Sesshomaru found her in her room.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled at him and walked towards him. She kissed him and Sesshomaru kissed back. When they ended the kiss she looked into his eyes and showed him how much she loves him.

"Thank you for finally freeing me."

"Kimiko."

"Yeah that's me but I go by the name Kagome."

"What happened to the other girl?"

"She's me, always have been but the only thing missing is my memories and my demonic powers."

Sesshomaru smiled and finally showed his emotions.

"By the way you're going to be punished for not mating me sooner. You had the chance in the office and before my body died by his hands."

"This Sesshomaru didn't know it was you until your sister told me."

"You have been a bad doggy. You should know me better than anyone, doesn't matter who's body I'm in or how I look like. Sit."

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and was attacked by Kagome. She kissed him while taking his clothes off. Kagome licked Sesshomaru's nipple then started to suck on it. Sesshomaru moaned and his member got really hard. He's been waiting for this for a long time. Kagome went to the other one and gave it the same attention. When she was done she kissed her way down Sesshomaru 12 pack abs. Kagome took off his pants and boxers. She moaned when she saw the size of his member, she licked the tip. Then she started to suck on the tip of his member. When she was done teasing him she put as much as she can fit in her mouth and sucked on it while moving it in and out of her mouth. Sesshomaru cummed inside of her mouth and she drank every single bit. Kagome licked her lips and kissed him. He kissed her back with so much hunger. Sesshomaru got up and picked Kagome up and place her on the bed away from the edge. He went on top of her and took her clothes off, she was completely naked. Sesshomaru sucked on Kagome's neck and went down to Kagome's nipples. He licked and sucked them. Kagome moaned and arched her back. Then he went to the other one and gave it the same attention. When he was done he kissed his way down and stopped at her belly button. He licked it and then spreaded her legs. He licked her between the legs and heard Kagome moan. He kept licking her, tasting her juices, she tasted so good to him. He stopped and then entered a finger. Sesshomaru moved in and out slowly the he added a second finger. He moved his hand like they were sizzors inside her. When Kagome got used to it he added a third finger and when she got comfortable added a fourth. Then he took his fingers out and licked them. He put the tip of his member inside her.

"It's okay you can move your entire member in."

He did what he was told really slowly, then he moved really slowly in and out of her.

"Faster and harder." Kagome said moaning.

Sesshomaru moved inside her faster and harder. Kagome moaned his name and Sesshomaru moaned hers. When they reached their climax he cummed inside her womb. Sesshomaru bit her on the shoulder and they were finally mates. Kagome felt a lot of pain and her energy drainning, she ended up falling asleep in his arms.

**End of Chapter!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!! I won't update until I get some reviews!**

**Well I have to go and type Chapter 6 for the story Shards of My Heart.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in InuYasha.**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome woke up really warm and comfortable. She didn't remember what happened the last couple of days, the last memory she had was being hit by Sesshomaru. Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she sees were golden eyes. She got scared and moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" A worried Sesshomaru asked.

"Where am I?"

"In your room mate."

"M-mate, what are you talking about." Kagome got off the bed only to see herself naked.

She took the blanket and covered herself up; she walked backwards moving away from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome what's wrong, why are you scared of me." Sesshomaru said walking towards her.

"Don't hurt me." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome opened her eyes and sees golden eyes staring at her with a worried look.

"H-how did I g-get here?"

"You came here on your own when you woke up from the hospital. Don't you remember?"

Kagome shakes her head. "The last thing I remembered is when .... is when." Kagome started to cry when she remembered everything that had happened in Sesshomaru's office.

"Please don't cry." Sesshomaru said wiping her eyes.

"Don't touch me."

Kagome ran for the door and down the hallway. While she was running she got lost so she opened a door and hid behind a book shelve. The room she entered was the library.

Sesshomaru let her run and stayed in the room. He called his father and told him what happened but he had no clue.

"Do you have Kikyo's number?"

'Hold on. Inuyasha what's Kikyo's number?'

'Kikyo is in my room if you're looking for her.'

'Here its my son.'

'Hello.' Kikyo said.

"Explain to me why Kagome remembers everything yesterday but today she doesn't?"

'You haven't completely awaken her soul. You yourself have t show her some of her past in order for her to start remembering, that's all I know so far.'

Sesshomaru hanged up the phone and went to find Kagome. He found her in the library being a book shelve looking at pictures.

"What are you looking at?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Who is this?"

"You."

"But..."

"You don't remember it but I can help you to remember your past and I'm sorry that I made you cry."

Kagome turned the page and saw a letter. She picked it up and read it.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked when she stopped moving.

"Huh?"

Kagome looked around and saw a worried Sesshomaru. She jumped on top of him and hugged him. Sesshomaru was in shock but after his shock went away he hugged her.

"What time is it?" Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry about work, you have today off."

"No not that, Naraku is probably angry and I have to go."

Sesshomaru takes off his shirt and gives it to Kagome.

"Put this on."

Kagome put it on and followed him out of the library. They went back to the room and Kagome put on her underwear and pants. Kagome followed Sesshomaru again to his car, they got in and drove to Naraku's place.

"Where have you been?" An angry Naraku said when Kagome entered his room.

"Sorry Sesshomaru gave me a lot of work and I have been up until 1 a.m., he offered for me to stay at his place and I accepted. We ended up mating, so I did what you wanted, I got close to him. What do I have to do now?"

"Good work." Naraku said laughing. "Keep getting closer to him, tell me everything that happens and when the time is right I'll tell you what to do next."

"Yes Naraku."

"Leave."

Kagome left and went to her room smiling.

**************************

Sesshomaru drove home when Kagome went inside the mansion. He really didn't want to leave her with Naraku; he wanted to kill him but Kagome had told him not to.

'He better not touch her or I will rip him to pieces, even if it means killing him.** We must listen to mate, our mate knows what she's doing. **I don't want to lose her again. **We are connected to mate's mind. If something bad is happening mate will tell us. **Hm.'

Sesshomaru stopped talking to his beast when he heard his cell phone.

"Hello."

'Hello Mr. Takashi. There is someone in your office waiting for you. They said it was very important.'

"Who is it?"

'She wouldn't tell me her name.'

"I'll be there."

Sesshomaru drove to the company and went straight to his office.

"What's so important Yuki, you could have called me instead."

Yuki pushed Sesshomaru and kissed him. Sesshomaru was pushed really hard that he ended up hitting his desk and sitting on it so that he doesn't fall. He didn't see it coming but when he realized what was happening he pushed Yuki away from him. Sesshomaru looked at her with his eyes almost red; they were pink and gold, he was trying to control his beast before he ended up killing his best friend.

"Why did you do that?"

"What's wrong Sesshomaru you never acted this way?"

"I have a mate."

Yuki's eyes widen. "What!"

"We're not messing around anymore."

"I thought you weren't over Kimiko."

"She's still alive."

"How?" Yuki said confused.

"I don't know."

Yuki looked at Sesshomaru and decided to leave. Sesshomaru followed her out of his office and went to his car. He drove to a school and went to pick up his daughter.

**End of Chapter!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And no Naraku is not going to die in this chapter, not yet. I haven't decided when exactly.**


	15. Author Note

**Hey its cloudnaova! I have decided to restart the stories, make them a bit better and longer, There might be a few changes. Im going to wait until i have the complete story either typed or written before i decide to re upload the chapters nd upload new one. I'm not sure when I will be done but leave a comment or private message on which story you want me to work on first. I don't know how to make those polls/ votes I've seen other authors do so a comment or private message it is. Well then good bye till I start to upload stories again.**


End file.
